


May The Valar Protect Them

by Aglarien



Series: Enough for Tonight [8]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 05:47:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4379573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aglarien/pseuds/Aglarien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Glorfindel and the twins are delayed returning home, and Erestor and their families worry, with good cause.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline: 10 years after the elflings arrived in Imladris  
> Part of my Enough for Tonight/The Strong Heart/Finding Hope world. A special thank you to AprilMoon for gifting me with this plot bunny, and to Lady Mirfain for the title.

Disclaimer: Not mine, except for the cats. The great Master Tolkien's estate owns everything else. I promise to return his elves when I'm done playing with them.

 

Erestor sat in front of the window in the darkened room, staring out to the courtyard. Rain poured down in heavy cascades, lightening flashed and thunder roared. Just like it had nearly eleven years before when he had sat in the same place waiting for Glorfindel to return. And just like before he prayed to the Valar for Glorfindel's safety. Only this time Tinnu was staying with their worried elflings, who had finally gone to sleep. And this time it was his husband he waited for, not just his best friend. Glorfindel had been due home the evening before. A whole day had passed and he had still not returned. Erestor knew that only something serious would keep him from returning on time to the husband and family he loved more than all of Arda. 

"Where are you, Glorfindel?" Erestor whispered. "Why can I not feel you? Are you wounded? Come home to us. Come home to the family who loves you. Come home to me, my love." Erestor wiped the tears from his eyes. "The Valar protect you, my love, and bring you home to me."

In another part of the Last Homely House, two elves sat together staring out into the darkness. "I should never have sent all three of them together," Elrond said.

"Nay, love. If they are in trouble, the three of them together will make it. It is best that they are together," Erynoron replied, cradling his husband's head on his shoulder. He knew Elrond would not rest easily until Elladan, Elrohir, and Glorfindel returned, and he would wait with his mate. 

Elrond had sent the three warriors, along with four guards, to escort Thranduil's wife to the Grey Havens, where she would sail to the Undying Lands. Attacked and nearly killed by Orcs, Thranduil had sent her to Imladris with a small patrol, all he could spare, knowing Elrond would get her to the seaport safely. There was no other way to halt her fading, and the king could not leave his embattled realm. Elrond had sent Thranduil's guards back to him, knowing they were needed, and entrusted the king's wife to his sons and Glorfindel. The storm had been raging for three days, and there was no sign of them. They should have returned over a day ago.  
~~~*~~~

Glorfindel had to get home. Erestor and the elflings would be so worried. He had tried to far speak with Erestor, to let him know they were all right, but his mind seemed to be blocked. He just had to get home to his family. 

The Great East Road had been washed away by the fury of the storm after they had passed through Bree, and they had been trying to find another way home. As night fell, they had finally found shelter in an abandoned cave. They were in the wilds north of Amon Sul, trying to find a pass through the small range of mountains. 

The twins and the four members of their patrol had fallen into an exhausted sleep, but Glorfindel lay awake, thinking of his family. Erestor, the one he loved more than his life, his gift from the Valar, his sweet mate. Gailion, their eldest son, who was growing so tall and strong. Just thirty years old, he already wanted to be a warrior like his ada. Beautiful Amdiriel, their little princess with the captivating green eyes, who loved her adas and had stolen their hearts. And little Faelion, who was only a baby when Glorfindel had found the elflings. Their baby, now ten, was as sweet as his Ada Restor, and his smile could light up a room. Missing his family so much his heart ached, he finally fell into a restless sleep.

In the morning the storm still raged, but Elladan insisted on going to scout a way. "You are right of course, my friend." Glorfindel said. We cannot stay here and try to wait out the storm. It may last for days, and we do not have enough food. You and I will go together, and the others will wait here." 

"Glorfindel, why don't I take Thurinon and scout the other direction? The others can stay with Demegion and allow his leg to rest longer," Elrohir asked. Demegion had been kicked badly the day before when his horse had been spooked by lightening. 

"Aye," Glorfindel said, "with two we can hopefully find a way through sooner."

They ate a meager breakfast of lembas and water, then set out.  
~~~*~~~

After breakfast, Erestor told the elflings he would go to work for a while, and sent them to play with their friends, promising to get them for their midday meal. They all needed a distraction, and it wasn't good for the children to just sit around and worry about their ada. 

He found Elrond in his office, sitting and staring at the wall, while Erynoron talked to him about a document in his hand. "Elrond, my friend," he said, nodding at Erynoron, "let us work. We need a distraction." And so the three elves set to clearing the massive amount of papers that had accumulated on Elrond's desk.

At midday, Erestor left to collect his elflings, then returned to their rooms with them for the meal. He found he could barely swallow the food, but forced himself to eat and smile with the children. 

"Will you tell us a story after we eat, Ada?" Amdiriel asked.

"Of course, sweetheart. What story would you all like?"

"Do you know a story about someone trying to get home to their family, Ada Restor?" Gailion asked.

"In a storm." Faelion added.

"Aye, I know such a story," Erestor said, love for his elflings filling his aching heart.

After their meal, Erestor gathered the children around him on the floor, and began to tell them the story of a great warrior, lost in a fierce storm with two of his friends and four guards, and trying to get home. He vowed to himself to leave the story unfinished until Glorfindel returned to them.  
~~~*~~~

Erynoron managed to get Elrond to take a few bites of his lunch, then kept him working the rest of the day so he wouldn't focus on his missing sons. When it was nearly time for dinner, he pulled Elrond up from his chair and into his arms. 

"What would I do without you, my Noron," Elrond whispered as he laid his head on his beautiful husband's shoulder. 

Erynoron just held his mate for a few moments, rubbing his back, then said, "Come, love. It is time to dress for dinner."

"Do I have to?" Elrond sighed.

"Eat? Aye. Dress? Nay. You are beautiful as you are." Erynoron wrapped his arm around his beloved Elrond and they walked to the dining hall.  
~~~*~~~

Erestor broke off the story. "It is time for us to get ready for dinner, little ones."

"Will you tell us more after dinner, Ada?" Faelion asked. "And do we have to go to the dining hall tonight?"

"I will," Erestor nodded. "And we need to have dinner with Lord Elrond, sweetheart. Remember it is his sons Elladan and Elrohir that are with your Ada Glor."

"Poor Lord Elrond, Ada," Faelion said. "He must be really sad and worried, like us. And Elladan and Elrohir must miss their ada as much as we miss Ada Glor."

"Come and dress, little ones, and we will go and see him."  
~~~*~~~

After dinner Erestor was ready to leave and take the children back to their rooms, when Faelion ran over to Elrond and climbed up onto his lap. Wrapping his little arms around the elf's neck, Faelion kissed his cheek and said, " Ada is telling us a story about three warriors and their guards who are trying to get home to their families, and there's a big storm and everything. Can you and Noron come and listen to the story, too?"

Elrond looked up to see Erestor's nod, then said, "I think I would like that very much, little one. Shall we go and listen to Erestor's story, Noron?"

"Aye, I would like that as well. Thank you, Faelion." Erynoron smiled at the elfling.  
~~~*~~~

Elrohir and Thurinon returned before the others, having found nothing but impassable canyons and sheer cliffs. Elladan and Glorfindel finally returned after dark, carefully pulling their tired horses into the cave behind them. "We found a way through," Glorfindel said. "We will leave in the morning. It will be a rough road, though." He laid down on the hard ground and promptly fell into an exhausted sleep, followed by Elladan. The other elves saw to their horses.  
~~~*~~~

Erestor picked up his story where the elves had discovered that their road had been washed away by the storm. Fallen trees and giant boulders blocked their patch, and the big golden warrior knew they were in trouble and had to find another way home. 

Elrond lay comfortably on the chaise, resting against Erynoron with his husband's arms around him, and listened attentively. Soon he began to add to the story, his deep, rich voice telling about the great warrior's two friends. 

Unnoticed by the others, silent tears pooled in Erynoron's eyes. Perhaps Erestor and the elflings had found the way to ease Elrond's aching heart.

When the elves in the story had reached a cave to shelter in for the night, it was time to stop. Erynoron asked, "When shall we join you for the story again, Erestor?"

"After we get some work done in the morning? Why don't you and Elrond join us here for the midday meal? After we eat, we can begin again."


	2. Chapter 2

In the morning, Glorfindel rose early, eager to be off. Storm or no storm, he had to make it home to his family. He carefully divided up some of their dried fruit and gave it to the horses, then checked them to make sure they were well. When the others awoke, they swiftly ate their lembas, and set out into the blinding storm.

The way was treacherous, and the rocks were slick with rain. The elves rode the horses when they could, and walked with them through narrow passes and rims along the mountainsides. The storm continued to rage, and lightening strikes caused torrents of rocks to plummet down on them. Glorfindel and the others kept a wary eye on Demegion, making sure he was able to keep up with his sore leg. 

Hearing a sudden cry, Glorfindel turned around as Elrohir yelled, "Elladan!" and hurried back to his fallen twin. A falling boulder had hit him and pinned his leg under it. 

Glorfindel quickly cut off a length of rope and tied it tightly around Elladan's thigh, forming a tourniquet. "There is nothing here to lift the rock, Elladan. We are going to have to get a horse to pull it off of your leg. Hold on!" Taking another length of rope he tied it around the rock, then tied the other end to Asfaloth. "Move back, Asfaloth! Steady now....back...back. Good, Asfaloth. Stop. Thank you, my friend."

Elrohir held his brother's hand tightly as the boulder slowly rolled off the leg. Elladan screamed in pain and passed out.

"Glorfindel!" Elrohir yelled, "Come quickly! He is badly hurt!"

Glorfindel ran back to the twins, as the guards gathered the horses to keep them from running off in fright. Glorfindel ran his hands over the leg, then removed the tourniquet slowly. There was no serious bleeding, but his skin was torn to shreds. Luckily, it didn't feel like the bone had been crushed, but the leg was definitely broken, and lay at an odd angle. "Elrohir, we have to set his leg, but I am no good at this. It is Elladan who has the training for this."

The guard named Ladon approached Glorfindel and said, "My Lord? Can I help? I took training as a healer before I joined the guards."

"Can you set a broken leg, Ladon?" Glorfindel asked.

"Aye, my Lord. I have set many. And I will need to bandage it with herbs. His skin is badly torn. Have we any healing herbs?" Ladon asked, kneeling next to Elladan.

Elrohir ran to the horses and retrieved Elladan's pack of healing supplies. "Here, Ladon. This is Elladan's pack. What you need should be in here," he said.

Demegion and Thurinon took a blanket and held it over Elladan, sheltering him from the pouring rain. Ladon told Elrohir and Glorfindel what herbs to look for, and handed him back the pack. "I want to set this while he is still unconscious. We will need bandages, and see if there is any kind of healing salve in there."

Glorfindel and Elrohir nodded, and sorted the contents of the pack, carefully keeping them out of the rain. There were bandages, herbs and several jars of salves.

"My Lord, hold his leg firmly at the ankle, while I..." Glorfindel held the leg in place, and there was a loud crack as Ladon maneuvered the broken bones back into place. "Now we need something to keep the leg immobile." He looked around. "Megilon, do you see those two branches there? The straight, thick ones that are not too long?" Ladon asked the guard who was holding the horses. "Can you get them for me, please?"

Megilon, nodded, took the horses reins and tied them around the tree he stood under, then ran to the tree Ladon had pointed to. He paused and laid his hand on the ancient trunk, explaining what he was about to do and why. The tree seemed to bow its' branches in agreement, although it may have only been bending in the storm. Megilon took his small axe, chopped the limbs quickly off, and then paused once more to thank the tree. Taking his knife, he smoothed any rough spots, then carried the limbs to Ladon.

"Thank you, my friend," Ladon said, taking the branches. "Now what salves do we have?" He opened the jars one by one, looking at them and smelling the contents. "This one," he said. "It is for the healing of flesh wounds. Glorfindel closed the other jars and put them back in the pack, as Ladon carefully smoothed the salve over the torn leg, then wrapped it in bandages. Glorfindel and Elrohir held the branches against the sides of the leg, carefully lifting it, as Ladon wrapped them securely in place. 

Ladon searched through the herbs and found what he was looking for. "This one will ease his pain, and this one will speed his healing." He looked up at the other elves. "But we have no way to build a fire and brew a tea for him, unless there is another cave or shelter around here."

Glorfindel shook his head. "Perhaps there will be something ahead. Elrohir, can you carry him on your horse in front of you?" Elrohir nodded. "I will place him in front of you, with his legs hanging down one side. Just hold on to him. If we have to walk, I will carry him over my shoulder."

"Take the herbs, my Lord," Ladon said, pressing them into Elrohir's hand. "When he wakes, have him chew on them."

"Thank you, Ladon. I am very grateful to you. And very grateful you were with us," Elrohir said. "You are very skilled."

Ladon blushed at the praise. "Thank you, my Lord. It was nothing. I am just glad I trained to be a healer before I decided I wanted to be a warrior."

Glorfindel placed Elladan on the horse in front of Elrohir, then went to Asfaloth and pulled a large fur from one of his packs and covered Elladan with it.

"Erestor's new fur bedcover you purchased in the Havens! Glorfindel, you should not, it was so expensive!" Elrohir said.

Glorfindel snorted. "Erestor would kick my behind all the way to Mordor if anything happened to you two. It will keep Elladan warm and dry. When we get home it can be cleaned, and Erestor will still have his present. I am very glad I bought it now. Elladan makes it worth the price I had to pay."

The seven elves moved on, one of the guards holding the reins of Elladan's horse. Glorfindel's mind turned back to the family he missed so much, and in his mind he saw Erestor gathering the elflings for lunch with Elrond and Erynoron, then sitting with them and telling them a story.

Elladan moaned and woke, then realized he was riding sideways with Elrohir. "What happened, Elrohir? All I remember is the rock hitting my leg. Aiya! It hurts so much." 

"Here, brother, chew on these herbs. Ladon set and treated your leg. It is broken, and your skin is very torn from the rock. Glorfindel had Asfaloth pull it off of you."

Elladan recognized the herbs and reached a hand out from under the fur to take them and place them in his mouth. "Where did this fur come from? Oh, I remember. It is Erestor's."

"Aye, Glorfindel says it can be cleaned and Erestor will still have his present. Rest now, brother. Try to sleep."

Elladan chewed on the herbs and grew drowsy, and the pain in his leg lessened. Knowing his brother would keep him safe, he fell into a healing sleep.

By the afternoon they were through the rockiest part of the pass, and the storm lessened a little. The thunder and lightening finally began moving off to the east. Scratches and scraps from rocks and falls covered all of the soaking elves but Elladan, who had been either held firmly in place on the horse by his twin, or carefully carried by Glorfindel. 

The golden warrior's legs had been badly cut and bruised when he slipped and fell hard to his knees on rough rocks while carrying Elladan. Had his hands been free he could have stopped his fall, but he had to protect Elladan. Forcing himself back up to his feet, he kept walking.

By dusk, they were out of the mountains and heading back towards the Great East Road, hoping they would find it fit to travel. There were no towns or settlements near, but they found a shelter of sorts. Someone had erected a large three-sided structure, the flat roof and sides made up of wooden slats. Perhaps someone traveling often by there had built it to shelter themselves and their animals from the sun and rain, or started to build a cottage that was never finished. Whatever the reason, the elves were grateful for it. 

Blankets fastened over the open side kept the rain out, and the water dripping through the roof was nothing compared to the rain. Glorfindel spread the fur on the wet ground, laid Elladan down on it three body widths in from the edge, then took the edge and covered him warmly with the fur. The rest of them managed to squeeze together on the remaining fur, thankful to be out of the mountains and the rain. 

Ladon smoothed soothing salve on everyone's scraps and wounds, wrapped them with bandages, then settled down next to his friends. The horses lined the inside of the structure, and they slept. And Glorfindel dreamed of his beautiful Erestor, surrounded by their elflings. And Elrond and Erynoron were there. And Erestor and Elrond were telling the elflings a story.  
~~~*~~~

Erestor's story continued after their midday meal, and the tale of hard roads and rain and thunder grew. The three warriors and their guards worked together to find a way home through the storm. One of them was hurt by a falling boulder and had his leg broken. One of the others set it, and took care of his torn skin, and he was being well cared for. 

The story stopped for dinner, and the elves silently headed for the dining hall.

"Elrond," Erestor asked quietly over dinner, when the elflings were being entertained by their friends, "why can I not sense Glorfindel? Why can I not far speak with him? Do you know?"

Elrond shook his head, then stopped and starred at Erestor. "I wonder..." 

"What?" Erestor asked. "What are you thinking? Please, tell me?"

"Maybe you are, Erestor, only differently this time. Your story."

"But it is just a story I started telling the elflings. Isn't it?" Erestor thought of how the story formed in his mind. The scenes he could see. "Elrond, when you add the parts about your sons, where do the thoughts come from?" 

"I see the scenes in my mind," Elrond tapped his head with a finger. "The story has started playing out here." Erestor nodded. 

Erynoron watched Elrond and Erestor, then quietly asked, "Who was the one whose leg was broken?"

"Elladan," his husband and Glorfindel's mate answered together. 

Elrond and Erestor looked at each other in astonishment.

"Who was it that set Elladan's broken leg?" Erynoron asked.

"Ladon," the other two answered together.

"I trained Ladon myself as a healer before he decided to join the guards. Maybe that is why I did not panic when I saw Elladan's leg broken," Elrond said quietly.

Erynoron nodded. "So it *is* more than just a story. You are both seeing them. Where are they now?"

Elrond shook his head. "I do not know. If I did, we could send them help. Erestor?"

"All I see is that they are out of the mountains. They are in some sort of shelter, but I cannot see anything I recognize."

"Wait for more until after we finish dinner then, and you can continue the story with the elflings," Erynoron said.


	3. Chapter 3

Back in their rooms, Erestor continued the story as his elflings sat around him. The golden warrior fell, keeping the one with the broken leg safe, then got up and kept walking, even though his legs hurt and were all bloody. 

"Ada's hurt?" Gailion asked, looking up at his Ada Restor, his eyes growing moist.

Erestor looked at Elrond, amazement in his eyes. Did the elflings know about the story? He looked at Gailion. "It may not be your Ada, sweetheart."

"It is, Ada," Faelion answered as Amdiriel nodded. "The story is Ada Glor, Elladan, Elrohir and the guards. We know it is."

"How do you know, little ones?" Erestor asked.

Gailion shrugged his shoulders. "We just know, Ada Restor." His siblings nodded.

"Your Ada is strong, my son. The rocks hurt his legs, but he had to keep the one with the broken leg safe."

"Who is the one with the broken leg, Ada? Is it Elrohir?" Amdiriel asked.

"Nay, it is Elladan," Elrond answered, and Erynoron wrapped his arms around his husband tighter. "Elrohir holds him in front of him on the horse when they can ride."

"And when they cannot ride, Glorfindel carries him," Erestor said. "There is a fur of some kind wrapped around him to keep him dry and warm."

Elrond nodded. "A very large fur. And his leg is splinted with two branches."

Erestor continued the story. The travelers finally left the mountains and were heading towards The Great East Road again. They found a large wooden structure to spend the night in.

"And Ladon fixed your Ada's hurt legs," Elrond said. "He is a fine healer. I am so relieved I chose him as one of the guards."

"As am I, Elrond," Erestor said. "Glorfindel put the fur on the ground inside the shelter, and it is so large that all of them fit on it, and Elladan is wrapped in it. They are out of the rain, and the fur keeps them dry and warm. It is a beautiful fur - black and lush and soft. They are sleeping, and the horses as well."

"Then it is time for all of us to go to bed," Erynoron said. "We will be back in the morning after breakfast, my friend." 

Erestor nodded. Now that they knew about the story, they would not go to work in the morning.

After Elrond and Erynoron left, and Erestor had tucked the elflings in their beds and sang them to sleep, he went to the bedroom he shared with Glorfindel, and he and Tinnu curled up in the big bed. Erestor dreamed of his golden mate, trying to get home to them.  
~~~*~~~

Erynoron held Elrond in his arms as they lay in their bed, his husband's head resting on his shoulder. He softly stroked the silken strands of dark hair, and quietly hummed an old Lothlórien tune. 

"Noron?"

"Aye, Elrond?"

"I love you, you know."

"Aye, my Elrond, I know," Erynoron whispered. "As I love you."

"I love just laying here and having you hold me."

"I know, my love."

"You always make me forget about everything. I do not have to be the Lord of Imladris when you hold me."

Erynoron lifted Elrond's chin with a finger and kissed him softly. "Tell me what you wish for right now, my love?"

"I presume you mean aside from holding my sons safe in my arms?"

"That I cannot provide you with at this moment, I am afraid. So aye, other than holding your sons safe in your arms, what is your desire?"

"Make me forget," Elrond said softly. "Take away the worry, even if it is only for tonight, and perhaps tomorrow it will be better for them."

"That I can do, my love. I will drive any thought but me from your mind, and so wear you out that you will sleep soundly until the morn," Erynoron whispered before kissing Elrond passionately.  
~~~*~~~

Erestor jolted awake, wondering what had disturbed his rest. The rooms were quiet. Tinnu lifted his head, opened one eye and peered at him, then laid his head back down on Glirien, who had joined them in the bed. Rising, he quickly went to the children's room, and found them all sound asleep. Crawling back into bed, he closed his eyes and let his mind wander....

Glorfindel was awake and moving around the shelter to check on the other elves, then the horses. One by one, he lifted the horses' legs and checked their hooves. Going back to the fur, he pulled an edge closer over Elladan and Elrohir, and lay back down against Elrohir and wrapped his long arm over them both. 

Erestor smiled. "Keep them safe, my love," he whispered. "May the Valar protect you all." And as Glorfindel fell back to sleep, so did Erestor.  
~~~*~~~

Elrond sobbed in ecstasy as Erynoron pounded into him and a warm mouth suckled his taut nipple. His fiery lover had kept his promise and driven any thought but him away. The warm mouth moved up to his own and captured his sobs as a hot tongue thrust deeply and long fingers wound around his hard length and pumped in time to the thrusts. He screamed out his lover's name as he came hard between them and his legs pulled Erynoron in deeper.

Erynoron cried out Elrond's name as he thrust one last time and buried himself inside his mate, as the pulsating muscles pulled his climax from him. Capturing Elrond's sweet lips once again, he rolled them over to their sides, still connected, and held his husband tightly as they drifted into an exhausted reverie.   
~~~*~~~

Glorfindel slogged through the mud, Elladan over his shoulder. The horses were struggling enough in the mud without their added weight. He was so tired, but he had to keep going. A picture of Erestor talking to the children in the kitchen formed in his mind, and he could see tears pooling in their eyes. He had to get home!  
~~~*~~~

Rain still poured outside their window. The elflings were helping Erestor wash up their breakfast dishes when Gailion asked, "Ada Restor, have Ada and Elladan and the others left the shelter? Are they trying to get home again?"

"Ada, how are they able to get through? There must be so much mud!" Amdiriel said.

"Are the horses getting stuck in the mud, Ada?" Faelion asked. "Is it still raining on them?"

Erestor stopped and looked at the elflings, then opened his arms to gather the all close. Three pair of watery eyes looked up at him. "Aye, little ones, they are trying to get home again. It is still raining and there is a lot of mud. And Ada Glor is so tired. He is struggling with the mud, still walking. I think he is thinking about us." The picture in his mind showed Glorfindel, with Elladan over his shoulder wrapped in the fur, moving ahead determinedly, one foot after the other, ankle deep in mud, rain pounding on the elves and horses. Tears formed in Erestor's eyes, and he still had no idea where they were.

A knock on the door heralded the arrival of Elrond and Erynoron, so everyone gathered in the sitting room again. Elrond's eyes were worried as he and Erynoron sat on the floor with the others. 

"The mud," Elrond said. "I still cannot see where they are."

"Glorfindel is carrying Elladan. He is tired. They all are. And they have not had much to eat, and they cannot hunt or cook anything in the rain," Erestor added. 

"Do you see, Erestor? The guards are building a litter for Elladan. They are out of the mountains and Glorfindel will not need to carry him now."

"Aye, I see Elrond." Erestor wiped the tears from his eyes. "They are tying blankets to long limbs they found. And one of them is making walking sticks out of other limbs for them."

Through the day they sat and told what they saw, as the travelers wearily plodded ahead. At midday, Erynoron went to the kitchen and prepared fruit, cheese and bread, and brought it out with milk for the children and tea for the adults, insisting that Erestor and Elrond stop and eat.

"You need to stay strong for them. Eat something," Erynoron ordered, as he handed the children their milk and plates of food. 

Erestor reached for a cup of tea and drank deeply. "I do not think I can," he said. "They have nothing left to eat except a scrap of lembas for each of them."

The elflings stopped eating in mid-swallow. "You will eat! All of you!" Erynoron commanded. And so they ate. 

Erestor was just managing to swallow a second bite of cheese when he stopped. "Elrond? Do you see it? Is that a road?"

"I believe it is. Aye, it is. The mud is not quite so deep."

"Why is the mud not so bad on the road, Ada?" Faelion asked.

"Because the dirt on the road is packed hard from all the wagons and horses and people that travel it. It is harder for the rain to turn it into mud," Erestor answered. "Thank the Valar they made it to the road."

Midday passed into afternoon. Elrond watched as Elrohir stumbled and dropped into the mud, and was pulled up by an equally muddy Glorfindel. "Oh, my son," he moaned. 

Two of the guards carrying Elladan struggled along the same stretch of road until Elrohir and Glorfindel came to help, and Elladan's litter was carried by two elves at each end. 

"Thank the Valar they had that fur," Elrond said. "It is keeping Elladan dry and warm."

Erestor nodded. "I wonder why Glorfindel does not cut it for all of them?"

"It would probably make walking all the more difficult," Elrond answered.

The day wore on, and still the travelers did not stop. They crossed over a river, but Elrond and Erestor still did not recognize where they were.

Day turned into night and still the travelers did not stop. Erynoron sent a servant for food, and made the others stop and eat, then they settled in the sitting room again. As long as the travelers didn't stop, they wouldn't either.  
~~~*~~~

Glorfindel looked up from his mud covered feet and saw the wagon first. "Hello, friends!" the man called out. Seeing they were elves, he said, "Heading back to Rivendell? I came from there yesterday, even with the storm. I need to get back to my business in Bree."

Glorfindel shook his head. "The road is impassable. We came through there, and had to walk through the mountain passes to get here. I am sorry, but you will never make it with your wagon."

The merchant harrumphed. "Well. I suppose I'd better return to Rivendell then. No choice for it. Lord Elrond did warn me. Is that a wounded man you have there? Well, get him on up here inside the wagon. It's 'bout empty since I did such good business in your fair town. Have you eaten? I have plenty, thanks to you elves. Tie those horses to the wagon, and climb on in and let's get going."  
~~~*~~~

"Erestor, what is that? Can you see it?" Elrond asked.

"A wagon? Is that a wagon? Is that our Thomas, Elrond?" 

"Aye, it is. It is Thomas, thank the Valar! He left here yesterday, heading to Bree. I tried to convince him to stay until the storm was over, but he said he had to get back to his business," Elrond said.

Erestor saw Glorfindel and the merchant speaking, and then Elladan was placed inside the wagon. The horses were tied to the back, and the elves piled in. The merchant opened a bag of food and handed bread and fruit to the elves, then turned the wagon around.

"Oh, thank the Valar," Erestor said, as he finally broke down and cried.


	4. Chapter 4

The elves had eaten, and the four guards and the twins were resting in the back of the wagon. Glorfindel sat in the front of the wagon with the merchant, and thanked him once again. The man's kindness almost overwhelmed him after all they had been through, and Glorfindel could sense this one had a good and generous heart. "We are very grateful to you, sir. We have been traveling for many days and were quite hungry and exhausted. I assure you, your kindness will be more than repaid once we reach Rivendell again."

"Oh, pshaw, wasn't anything one traveler wouldn't do for another. And you elves have always treated me kindly. Name's Thomas by the way. Friends just call me Tom. What did you say your name was?"

"I am Glorfindel."

"Glorfindel, huh? That's quite a mouthful. Friends call you anything else?"

"Ummm...how about just Fin? Would that do?"

"Fin it is then. I sure hope that nice Lord Elrond won't mind me showing up again and him having to put me up. But I suppose he won't, seeing as how he wanted me to stay 'til the storm was done and all."

"Tom, I can personally assure you that Lord Elrond will be more than happy to have you as his guest again, and will be overjoyed to see you," Glorfindel said with a weary smile.

"Now, how would you know that, Fin? You a friend o' his?"

"Aye, I am. But there is another reason as well. Lord Elrond's two sons are among those in the back of the wagon. His eldest son is the one with the broken leg."

"Well I'll be. How about that? Does this old heart of mine good to be able to repay some of Lord Elrond's kindnesses to me, it does."

"Do you have a family, Tom?"

"I've a grown daughter what lives with me and her husband and her little ones in Bree. My son-in-law's a good lad. He'll take care of the business for me 'til I get back. Lost my dear wife a few years back when she took sick. But I know she's just waiting for me and I'll be joining her someday. Your Lord Elrond saved my daughter once, you know. She got a wound in my shop when she was just a little thing. Cursed healers in Bree said they had to cut her leg off, but I brought her here and Lord Elrond fixed her right up. Cutting off her leg would have killed my little girl. You have a family, Fin?"

"Aye, I do. We have three precious children. Two boys and a girl. My mate and I adopted them a little over ten years ago when their parents were killed."

"Well, that's real nice. Didn't have any others of your own?"

Glorfindel wasn't sure how to answer, but then realized that Tom was the type of man who probably would understand, and surely he had seen other male couples in Imladris before. "My mate is male, Tom, so you see, my husband and I cannot have natural children."

"Ah....I understand, Fin. I've seen lots of male couples in Rivendell. With you elves, it just seems natural like, you know? Doesn't seem out of place at all. Guess that's why God made us different. So your mate, is he a good father? He like having the elflings?"

"Aye. He is a wonderful father, and a wonderful mate," Glorfindel said softly. "The best."

Tom grinned. "Like my Martha, then. She was the best, too."

"What kind of business do you have, Tom?" Glorfindel asked.

"Leather goods - I make belts, harnesses, saddles. You name it, if it's out of leather, we make it. That nice Lord Erstor even gives me books to fix for him sometimes, when the old leather covers start wearing apart. Lord Erstor was real good to my girl, you know, when she was in Rivendell. Used to come and read to her all the time. And he sent his helpers, names of Mel and Vel if I remember, little elves like Lord Erstor is, and they taught her to read and write. Imagine that. We get a lot of business in Bree now, her writing and reading letters for folk. And then she taught me and her Bill and her little ones. So now Lord Elrond has me watch out for books to bring him, too. Always buys whatever books I bring to him, he does. That Lord Erstor sure is nice."

Glorfindel grinned. "Aye, he is. He is wonderful. The best."

Tom gave Glorfindel a funny look, and the elf burst out laughing. "Forgive me, Tom, but you see, Lord Erestor is my husband."

"Well I'll be. Fry me for a fish. How about that! I'll be. You wedded to that nice Lord Erstor. Well, I'll be." Tom shook his head in amazement. "You know, Fin, if you don't mind me saying so, you and the others are looking kind of worse for the wear. Ol' Dan here and I, we rested a ways back. You think we need to give those horses of yours a rest? Up ahead a ways is a place a bit off the road I found where the trees are so thick they block the rain. We rested there on the way out. How 'bout if we stop for a bit so your horses can rest a little out of the rain. There's plenty of dead wood there for a fire, and a cup of tea sure would be nice about now."

Glorfindel's mouth practically watered at the thought of a good hot cup of tea. "I think that is a fine idea, Tom. I am sure we would all love a cup of tea." And they could finally fix the healing tea for Elladan.  
~~~*~~~

Erynoron slept with his head on Elrond's lap, and the elflings' sleeping heads rested on Erestor's lap and legs. 

Elrond and Erestor sat, awake, watching the scenes unfold in their minds, and speaking quietly. When his sons slept, Elrond dozed, and when Glorfindel slept, Erestor fell into reverie. And so the night slipped by.

In the morning, the rain had slowed to a drizzle, and Elrond sent out a patrol to meet the travelers at Imladris' border and escort them home. 

All day long Erestor and Elrond watched their progress, and when they finally crossed the Bruinen and passed Imladris' border, smiles lit their faces. The elflings kept running out to check the courtyard, and Erestor and Elrond paced impatiently. Night came, and the elflings were allowed to stay up and wait with their Ada Restor.

In the early hours of the morning, the wagon finally lumbered into the courtyard. Elves arrived to take all the exhausted horses to the stables, including Dan, and give them the best of care. The families of the four weary guards happily whisked them home to rest. 

Thomas stood and grinned, watching as three of the most beautiful children he had ever seen ran out of the house screaming " Ada" and threw themselves at Fin, covering him with kisses. And then that nice Lord Erstor hugged and kissed Fin like he hadn't seen him in a year, and didn't seem to care that his nice robes got covered with mud. And Lord Elrond and a real pretty blond elf near squeezed the breath out of his sons with hugs. 

Chuckling, he turned back to the wagon to get what he needed, and was suddenly squished between two elves. Nice Lord Elrond and Lord Erstor were thanking him and hugging him, and of all things, he blushed. And then Fin brought his elflings over to meet him and the elflings hugged him and thanked him for bringing their Ada home, and Lord Elrond told the elf Mel to take him to their best guest room with its own bathroom, and arrange for him to have everything he needed, including a good hot meal with wine. As he followed Mel into the house, he said, "Well, I'll be. Fry me for a fish. I had to come back here anyway. Couldn't just leave Fin and the others to walk the rest of the way, could I?"

Erestor kept his arm around Glorfindel as he led him back to their rooms. When they arrived, he said, "Gailion, will you go and start a bath for your Ada, please? And pour in plenty of sandalwood oil. Amdiriel, can you go to the dining room and pour a glass of miruvor and bring it to the bathroom? Is miruvor all right, love?" Glorfindel nodded and smiled. "Faelion, you go and find a nice soft night robe for your Ada, all right?"

Erestor led Glorfindel into the bathroom and removed his weapons, muddy boots and muddy clothing, dumping everything in a corner to deal with later. He carefully removed the bandages from his torn knees and legs, and found them nearly healed. "All right, love, into the nice bath with you and I'll wash your hair. You just relax and soak while we take care of you." 

Glorfindel sank into the warm water with a groan, then sighed as he laid back. Erestor stripped, tossed his muddy robes on top of the other clothes, and slipped into the bath behind his mate. 

Amdiriel put the glass of miruvor into Glorfindel's hand. "Thank you, sweetheart," Glorfindel said, raising the glass to his lips and drinking. "Oh, that is lovely." He set the glass on the floor as Erestor ran water through his hair, then moaned and closed his eyes, when long fingers started massaging his scalp.

Gailion rolled up his sleeves and started massaging his Ada's feet under the water. He smiled when Glorfindel moaned, "Oh....feels so good."

Faelion brought in two robes, then he and Amdiriel each took a cleaning cloth, poured oil on it, and started gently cleaning his chest, arms and legs. 

When the children were done, Gailion said, "We will go to bed now, Ada, so you and Ada Restor can have some alone time. We're so happy you're home safe again, Ada." Then each elfling in turn leaned over and kissed their fathers goodnight, and ran off, giggling, to their room.

"Oh, Erestor, what wonderful elflings we have. I love you all so much. All I could think about was I had to get home to you all. I kept seeing pictures of you all in my mind...dreaming about you. I kept trying to talk to you, but I could not reach you."

"I saw pictures of you in my mind as well, my love. Elrond thinks it was just a different way of our communicating." Erestor poured oil in his hands and started massaging away the tense muscles in Glorfindel's neck, shoulders, and back. "We will speak of it tomorrow, my love. For now, just relax and let me take care of you."

When Glorfindel was clean and relaxed, his hair rinsed, and the water was beginning to lose its warmth, Erestor said, "Come, my love, it is time to get you out before you fall asleep." He helped Glorfindel out, dried him with a fluffy towel, helped him into his robe, and then sat him in front of the fire. After quickly drying himself and putting on his own robe, Erestor ran to the kitchen and fixed a bowl of rich, hot soup from the pot he had simmering, and took it to his tired mate.

He fed Glorfindel every spoonful, then dried the golden hair in front of the fire, rubbing it with a towel and not worrying about any tangles for the night. Pulling Glorfindel up, he removed their robes and helped him into bed. By the time Erestor curled up next to him and laid the golden head on his shoulder, his husband was fast asleep.  
~~~*~~~

~The Following Night~

Erestor smoothed the lush black fur over the bed. It was so soft and decadent to lie on. Glorfindel had presented him with it late that afternoon, fully cleaned and restored. Erestor pushed aside his apology for having had to use it and kissed Glorfindel soundly. He had never seen such a beautiful fur before. All evening he had been planning his little surprise. Glorfindel had slept late into the morning, and they had yet to have any time alone.

Glorfindel had excused himself after dinner to go and visit with Thomas for a bit, promising to be back within the hour. The elflings helped him set the candles around the bedroom, Gailion brought in the carafe of wine and glasses, and Amdiriel and Faelion picked fragrant roses. Then Erestor bustled them away to Mel and Tur with kisses and hugs and a promise to fetch them early in the morning for breakfast, and the elflings giggled at the surprise their Ada had planned for Ada Glor. Not that they knew all of it, of course.

Returning to their rooms, Erestor lit all the candles, took a very quick bath with lots of heady sandalwood oil, combed his hair loose and free, just the way Glorfindel liked it best, and left a trail of red rose petals from their outer door to their bed. The bedroom door he left open just a crack. He took the bottle of sandalwood oil, carefully prepared himself for his mate, and left the bottle on their night table. Pulling two red ribbons out of a drawer, he tied the longer one around his neck, leaving a lovely large bow in the front, and tied the shorter one around his now erect penis. Crawling to the center of the bed, he arranged himself seductively.... waited.... leapt up and poured the wine in the glasses, arranged them carefully on the night table, crawled back on the black fur to arrange himself seductively again, and.... waited.

It wasn't long before Glorfindel returned. It was too quiet. He looked around the darkened room, lit only by the fire, then checked the children's room. Empty. Where was everyone? And then the light from the fire revealed the trail of rose petals. Following them slowly, he grinned as he came to the bedroom he shared with Erestor. Opening the door carefully, he found the bedroom awash in soft candlelight. The trail of petals led to the bed. Erestor was lying on the black fur, ivory skin shining in the pale candlelight, twirling a lock of dark hair around a long finger, and smiling at him seductively. The crimson satin glowed against the pale skin in the light.

"Where are the children?" Glorfindel's voice was heavy and deep with want.

"With Mel and Tur for the night. You have me all to yourself tonight, lover. Care to unwrap your present?"

Glorfindel could not strip off his clothing off fast enough. Boots flew across the room, followed by popping buttons, torn tunic, and leggings he'd ripped off when the tie tangled. 

Erestor smirked. "A little anxious to get at your present, lover? Did my big warrior miss his little councilor?" he purred.

Glorfindel snorted and hurriedly crawled onto the bed. "You are about to find out just how much, my adorable little elf." He flicked the bows on the ribbons with a finger. "Hmmm...I think I'll just leave my present wrapped for a bit. I would not want to unwrap it and use it up all at once."

Erestor laughed and pulled the golden head down for a passionate kiss. 

Wrapping Erestor in his arms, Glorfindel deepened the kiss, then licked his way up to an ear tip, suckling on it until his mate was writhing and wailing beneath him. "Did my little councilor miss his big warrior?" he asked huskily. Golden lights sparkled around them, and the blue of his eyes retreated behind gold.

"Oh...aye, love. Please, my love, have me. I am all ready for you. Please, do not make me wait. I missed you so much," Erestor moaned.

"You are ready for me?" Glorfindel looked down into the dark eyes he loved, now shining with gold and smiled.

Erestor nodded, then reaching for the bottle of oil on the table, quickly opened it and poured some into his hand. Wrapping his hand around Glorfindel's hard and ready shaft, he gently coated it with oil. "Don't you want to put your hard cock inside of me right now? In one hard thrust, quickly taking me?" His hand moved slowly but firmly up and down Glorfindel's length. "Thrusting in and out...in and out...just as hard and fast as you want. Oh...you feel so good in me...thrusting hard...making me scream your name...making me cry out for more. Don't you want that now, lover?" Erestor whispered, sex dripping from his honeyed words.

Glorfindel roared. Sweet Elbereth, he loved it when Erestor got like this, when he wanted him so badly he'd do anything to get Glorfindel inside of him. Lifting his husband's legs to wrap them around his waist, he thrust his rigid length into the welcoming channel hard and fast.

Erestor cried out in pleasure and gripped Glorfindel's biceps, then his shoulders, as his warrior pounded him down into the fur. The combination of the hard body above him and the deep, soft fur below was driving him wild. "More...more...oh!...harder...Glor..fin... del!"

"You...like that...baby? You like it...when I...slam...my hard...cock.... inside you? When I...make you scream? Feel it...baby...my...sexy...sexy...baby." Glorfindel whispered into a perfectly pointed ear, before sucking it into his mouth and making Erestor scream and buck up against him. 

Erestor clung to Glorfindel's neck. "Please!" he wailed, "Please...take the ribbon...off...touch me...touch me...please, baby."

Glorfindel could never refuse Erestor anything when he called him "baby". He reached between them and fumbled until he got the bow untied, then wrapped his fingers around Erestor's weeping cock, stroking it firmly. "So...close...kiss me," he panted.

Erestor latched his mouth onto his mate's and thrust his tongue deeply in the sweetness that was Glorfindel, whimpering. Two more thrusts and firm strokes on his shaft, and Erestor was screaming his husband's name and erupting over his hand. 

Another thrust, and Glorfindel roared Erestor's name, pushing himself deeper into the depths of his lover, emptying himself with pulsing bursts and sobbing breath.

The golden lights fell unnoticed around the two sated lovers. Minutes passed and breathing slowed and became even once again.

"Oh, Erestor, my love. You are amazing. Oh, it is so very good to be home again. I love you, forever, my Erestor," Glorfindel whispered.

"Welcome home, my forever love, my Glorfindel. I love you," Erestor purred.


End file.
